


this is what dreams are made of

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, SuperCorp, This is pretty fluffy as far as reveals go, supergirl reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Based on the prompt: "Identity Reveal prompt: Some sort of situation where Lena + Supergirl are in the same place and Lena has to call Kara (to ask a question or something). Turns out that Supergirl forgot to leave Kara’s phone at home so when Lena dials Kara’s number; a familiar ring starts ringing from Supergirl’s boot…."
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 36
Kudos: 914





	this is what dreams are made of

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt by pipedreamer, thanks for the prompt! I had fun writing this.

“I brought food,” Kara announces as she lands at the DEO, pizza boxes balanced on her hand. Winn and Lena have been working most of the day and it’s the least she can do.

Winn is up from the computer quicker than she’s ever seen him, grabbing the pizza boxes from her hand. He has the top one cracked open when Alex gives him a little push.

“Not around the expensive equipment.” Her glare is enough to send Winn towards the break room, Alex close behind, after the pizza herself.

Kara laughs, meets Lena’s eyes who looks equally amused. “They’re worse than children,” Kara says, though she knows she’s fought a fair few people over pizza, mostly Alex.

And she’d be right there behind them, if it wasn’t for Lena.

“How’s it going?”

Lena sighs. “About the same as we were a few hours ago.” They’ve been working on this problem all day, and Kara knows it’s been a long one and will probably be a long night too, hence the pizza break, to boost morale.

And because she knows Lena is unlikely to eat otherwise.

Winn and Alex too, of course.

“How about some dinner then? You must be hungry, I know I am.”

“Sure,” Lena smiles. “Just let me call Kara first, I had dinner plans with her but obviously that’s not happening now.”

Kara feels instantly guilty with the reminder that she’s lying to her best friend. For a moment, she’d forgotten she even was. Things are always so easy with Lena. Well, everything except telling her the truth about who she really is. She’s tried, the words have been on the tip of her tongue for months, but she always chickens out at the last moment, fear always stopping the words from just falling out, fear she’s going to lose her best friend when she finds out she’s been lying to her all this time.

Sound bursts from her boot, Kara too late realising her mistake as Lena’s distinctive ringtone plays from her shoe.

“That’s a good song,” Lena says, phone still to her ear as she eyes Kara’s boot.

“Yeah,” Kara chokes out, panic constricting her chest as she looks between the ground and Lena.

“Good movie too,” Lena says, like they’re just having a casual conversation, not the combination of the fact that Lena loves The Lizzie McGuire movie and Kara grabbing the wrong phone earlier has just given away her biggest secret.

Lena hangs up the call,  _ ‘What Dream Are Made Of,’ _ cutting off at the same time. “Kara must be busy, I’ll just text her.”

The message tone rings out from Kara’s boot as Lena tucks her phone back into her purse. “So, dinner?”

“I, you, but-“ Kara flails, looking for words but finding none. There’s no way after that, Lena doesn’t know.

“Darling, use your words.”

If Kara had any doubts about whether Lena had figured out exactly who she was, they’re gone now, Lena only ever calls Kara,  _ ‘darling.’ _

“I…ahhh…” Kara reaches up to adjust glasses that aren’t there, her hand falling limply to her side. She’s rehearsed this so many times, played out every scenario she can think of in her mind, had the words all planned for the day she finally found the courage everyone thinks she has and tells Lena the truth.

All of those words are gone now.

“It’s okay,” Lena says, when it’s clear Kara is struggling. “I already know.”

“Know what?” Kara’s voice is shaking.

“That you’re Supergirl.”

Kara looks down at her suit. “Last I checked, I was.” Why can she say that and not how sorry she is that she didn’t tell Lena sooner?

“I mean, you’re Kara.”

Kara feels all the air expel from her lungs at the words, luckily only freezing the droplets of moisture in the air in front of her. “How long have you known?”

“Since you walked into my office with Superman.”

Kara’s mouth drops open. “You knew all this time and you never said anything?”

Lena looks down but Kara catches it, the flash of hurt she’d expected to see earlier, the hurt that she knows she’s responsible for. “Neither did you.” Lena’s eyes meet hers again, so green and so beautiful. “It’s not my secret to tell. I knew you’d tell me when you trusted me enough, when you wanted me to know.”

_ Lena thought she didn’t trust her. _

Finally, Kara finds her words. “I’ve only ever told one person about my secret and it was Winn, back when I first came out as Supergirl. Everyone else found out some other way but I got to tell him. It felt so good to say it, to tell someone I was an alien and I knew he wouldn’t care, I knew we’d still be friends afterwards.”

“Did you think I’d hate you because you’re an alien?” Lena cuts in, her voice full of confusion with an edge of hurt to it.

“No! That’s not where I was going with that at all.” Kara grabs Lena’s hands in her own, scared she’s going to leave but knowing she’d let her if that’s what she wanted. The touch is grounding. “Please, just let me explain.”

Kara sees the way Lena’s jaw ripples but she doesn’t pull away, she stays silent, so Kara continues.

“He was my best friend then, but we were nowhere near as close as you and I are. You’re my best friend now, and I want you to know everything about me, but I’ve been struggling for months to tell you the truth, too scared that when I did, you’d be hurt and angry from me lying to you and I’d lose you.

“And then that fear kept growing, the longer I put it off, and then the longer I put it off, the more hurt I thought you would be until I got so scared that I just never said anything. Winn’s important to me, but you, you’re so much more. I couldn’t-“ Her voice catches. “I don’t know what I’d do without you. So that’s why I haven’t told you, not because I think you have anything against aliens, and definitely not because I don’t trust you, but because you are so so important to me and I was scared of losing you.”

It feels good too, getting all of this out.

“I’m not trying to make excuses for myself, I know I was wrong, I know I should’ve been honest with you earlier, but I just want you to know why I haven’t told you, it has nothing to do with you and everything to do with me and I’m so very sorry.”

Kara’s words hang in the air for a long moment once she’s finished. She hopes none of the agents milling around are listening in.

“That was some speech,” Lena eventually says. Their hands are still joined so Kara takes that as at least not a bad sign.

Kara gives Lena a nervous smile. “I’ve been practicing it for a while, trying to work up the courage until I chicken out last minute.”

“You were really planning on telling me?”

Kara nods. “Alex almost told you herself, she’s sick of giving me pep talks.”

Lena smiles and Kara’s heart soars. “I won’t deny, that it hurt, thinking you didn’t trust me or didn’t want me to know and sometimes I considered just confronting you myself, telling you I knew, but I’m glad you finally know that I know, and that you trust me with all of this.”

“I do, I trust you with everything,” Kara says, gripping Lena’s hands tighter, she needs Lena to know that much, that it definitely wasn’t about trust.

“I thought you did.” Kara goes to butt in because she  _ does  _ but Lena holds up her hand. “I mean I know you do now, but you always treated me like you did, so I was confused as to why you wouldn’t tell me this one thing, when we were so close.” Lena’s eyes dart away. “I wondered if I was reading more into our friendship, if you were more important to me than I was to you.”

Kara hears it again, hurt, she’s hurt Lena, made her think she isn’t as important or loved and she hates herself a little bit for doing this to her.

Kara drops one of Lena’s hands to cup her cheek instead. “Listen to me. You mean everything to me, absolutely everything and if I could, I’d go back in time to day one of our friendship and show you that. But I can’t, all I can do is show you every day how much you mean to mean. Or you can ask Alex, because, again, I’ve spoken to her  _ a lot  _ about this, and she’s going to be thrilled that I finally told you.

“And,” Kara swallows, nerves rising in her chest for a different reason this time. “Maybe I shouldn’t tell you this right now, but I’m sick of hiding things from you, I don’t want to lie to you anymore, you deserve more than that. You don’t have to do anything with this information, we can just pretend I never said it, or I can say it again when you’re ready, but I want you to know all of me, I don’t want to hide anything from you any longer.” She pauses, takes a deep breath, and then just lets out the other words she’s kept in for so long loose. “I’m in love with you.”

Lena didn’t look surprised about finding out Kara is Supergirl, for good reason, she already knew, but she clearly didn’t know about this judging by the look on her face now.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Kara squeaks, nerves filling her voice. 

“Sorry, I…” For the first time tonight, Lena looks confused. “I just need a moment.”

“You’re unfazed by the fact you found out I’m Supergirl thanks to a Disney movie and the fact that I find it cute that you love that song, but I tell you I love you and you need a minute?”

Lena smiles. Her hand settles over Kara’s, still on her cheek. Lena tilts her head, presses a soft kiss to Kara’s palm. “Well, I already knew one of those things.”

The touch is so simple but it almost brings Kara to tears. It means she hasn’t lost her, it means her best friend is still here in front of here and whatever happens, they can get through it together.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you this sooner, either, I didn’t want to say it when you didn’t know who I really am.”

“Thank you, for telling me. Anything else you need to get off your chest while we’re being this honest?” Lena jokes.

Kara pauses for a moment, tries to think of anything else she’s been lying about. “Remember about two months ago when I flew into your balcony and I said it was because of a bird?”

Lena laughs. “I was joking, you know that, right?”

“I know, but I felt bad about this so I want to tell you.”

Lena looks amused. “Go ahead then.”

“Well, there was no bird, I just saw you through the window and you looked so pretty that I forgot how to breathe and crashed into the balcony.”

Lena presses her lips together, clearly trying not to laugh. “You know that’s less embarrassing than the bird thing, right?”

Kara groans. “I shouldn’t have told you, I just felt really bad because L-Corp had to pay for it.”

“Well, technically you crashed because of me, right? So, it’s fine, just maybe don’t tell the board members, they weren’t so happy about that. But, in the spirit of this honesty thing we have going on, I guess I should tell you, I’m in love with you too.”

The words light Kara up from the inside, like no words have before. She has to look down to make sure her feet are on the ground because she feels like she’s flying.

“Once all this is over,” Kara says, nodding her head towards the computers. “Can I take you out on a proper date, dinner and flowers and everything? I’ll even pick you up. I want to show you how much you mean to me.”

Lena’s eyes are light, a colour she’s never seen them before. “I already know, but yes, that sounds amazing. I have one condition though.”

Kara nearly trips over the word, trying to get it out. “Anything.”

“Can you tell me more about you, your past, stuff you had to hide before. I want to know everything about you.”

Kara feels like crying again, here’s this woman, who she loves so much, who loves her in return and who just wants to know everything about her. Kara thinks she’s the luckiest person in the universe to be at Lena’s side, to have her in her life like this.

“Of course.” Kara laughs, both out of sheer happiness and more nerves. “I thought you were going to ask me to kiss you,” Kara says, her cheeks going red at her confession.

“Maybe two conditions then.”

“You want…?” Kara trails off as Lena’s eyes dart down to her lips. The look sets her on fire.

“If you do?” Lena asks, soft, shy, as her eyes raise to meet Kara’s again.

It doesn’t take much, to close the small space between them. Kara feels warm breath on her lips and then Lena’s mouth is on hers. Every single other thing vanishes from her mind except for the fact that Lena is kissing her, that Lena is kissing her and her lips are so soft and this feels like home.

This is definitely the best kiss of her life.

It doesn’t last much longer than a tentative brush of lips, but Kara feels dazed as she pulls away. She knows she’s now wearing what Alex calls her ‘goofy smile’ but she doesn’t care because she’s so happy right now and her smile is one way to show it.

And her words.

“You’re beautiful. I could honestly stand here for forever and look at your smile.”

Lena’s cheeks are tinged the loveliest shade of pink.

“You started a little rocky but you’ve really had a way with words this evening.”

Kara laughs, she really just feels so happy and relieved, and then she feels even better as Lena’s arms wrap around her body. She always feels safe in Lena’s arms. And loved.

“Are we good?” Kara asks into Lena’s shoulder, because a lot has happened tonight.

Lena pulls away from the hug and smiles. “We’re better than good.” She drops her hand to tangle with Kara’s. “Now come on, we better get going if we want any pizza before it’s gone.”

Kara looks down at their joined hands, back up at Lena’s smile, and knows, deep in her chest, that everything is as it should be, because she’s with Lena and Lena knows and she’s still here and Kara is where she belongs, with Lena.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
